Berri and Jugga's Amazing Night
by pneil
Summary: Berri and Jugga both get revenge on Conker because Conker skips on his date with Berri, and they do it in such an amazing and fetishy way that they make sure he learns his lesson.


WARNING CONTAINS FLATULENCE, BURPING, WATERSPORTS, SQUIRTING, AND GIANTESS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

It was a nice Friday night, and Berri was looking at her sexy, gorgeous body in the mirror, noticing how large were boobs were. They were barely held in place by her bra anymore. And her butt, it was huge. Nothing she wore could ever hide how big her butt was, or her boobs. Every single day, her boobs and butt got bigger and bigger. Her hourglass figure was getting sexier and sexier. She could make a single gesture without her boobs and ass moving, bouncing, and/or jiggling.

"Like, I hope Conker doesn't mind this on our date tonight." said Berri. Then her answering machine beeped, it having a message from Conker. "Hey Berri, listen I can't make it on our date tonight. I'm gonna have to cancel because the guys at the Cock and Plucker need me tonight. I'm sorry. Bye!" said Conker's voice on the answering machine.

Berri growled as she clenched her fists. "Ohhhh that's like, the last time Conker blows me off just to be with those bastards he like, calls his friends at that stupid bar!" Berri sat down on her bed and laid down on it. Then she smiled, grinning evilly as she got an idea. "If Conker wants to blow me off, that's fine! But if he wants to be a pervert over girls, that's exactly what he's going to get!" Berri stated, getting an evil idea. Then she picked up her phone and called a friend. "Hey girl, it's me! Listen, I want you to help me with something. It's about teaching a naughty squirrel a lesson!" Berri said, then she and her friend talked more, talking about what they were gonna do.

-

Later that night at the Cock and Plucker, Conker was getting drunk with his friends, when all of a sudden Berri walked in, along with her friend Jugga, who was normal sized for the occasion, her boobs being as big as ever. "Hello boys!" Berri walked in, purposely wiggling her sexy boobs and butt. "Berri?" Conker said. "What are you doing here?" Berri smirked and said "Why, I'm like, just here to entertain everyone here!" Then Jugga nodded her head and said "Me too!"

Jugga was the giant cave woman that Conker fell in love with, but tonight she was normal sized and willing to entertain along with Berri. So then Berri and Jugga each got on top of a table inside the bar, then they each stripped themselves naked, which caused everyone else in the bar to gasp. Conker was conflicted by this. He was embarrassed because his own girlfriend was showing off her naked body! And at the same time his pervertedness wanted the better of him. The same went with Jugga, who was shaking her boobs in a sexual manner. Then Berri did something no one in the bar expected. She bent down and farted!

PPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFTT!

Everyone was surprised to see Berri farting. No one expected a girl like to to be letting it rip like this. To many people in the bar, it was incredible. But to Conker, it was extremely conflicting. Jugga blushed at this. "Oooh, good one!"

"Girl, I'm like, just getting warmed up!" Berri teased as she slapped her butt and rubbed her butt sexually. She ripped more big farts.

PPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT! PPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!  
PPPPPRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPTFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!

Everyone in the bar was getting very aroused from Berri's big farts! Especially Jugga, who took deep whiffs of the stinky air. "Damn, girl! You are so stinky!" Jugga's pussy began to drip, being wet.

Berri took it as a compliment. At this point, she would take words like "whore" and "cunt" as compliments. "Thanks, girl!" And sure enough, Berri was also getting horny from her own farts. Her pussy was wet and dripping too. She pushed out more smelly farts, the whole bar stinking by now.

PPPRRRRRRRRRRPPPPRPRPRPRRRRRRRPPRPRPPTTTTT!  
PPPPRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHTT!  
PPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTT!  
PPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPTTTT!  
PPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!

Berri was farting up a storm! She was farting more than it was humanely possible. No one in the bar could believe it. Each fart was at least 10 seconds long.

"Man, how the hell is that girl this gassy?" A random squirrel in the bar said, who was sitting at the table that the farting Berri was on top of.

"Better believe it, boys!" Berri teased as she then lap danced him, pushing out more farts.

"I can fart too!" Jugga said, then she bent down and pushed out some monster farts from her sexy, nosebleed inducing butt.

PPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTRRRRFFFFPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!  
PPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPRPPPBPBPBPBPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPSPSSSSSSSSPPSPSPSPSPSSSSSPSPSPSPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT!  
PPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!

Jugga pushed out farts that lasted 30 seconds, 45 seconds, and 1 minute with respect to each of the farts. By now some of the guys in the bar were erected or ejaculated, and the air in the bar was completely stunk up. There was no more clear air left in the bar.

Berri sniffed the air. "Peeyew! It is really stinky in here!" Berri said. Jugga then said "That's right! And it will get even stinkier!" Jugga pressed her thin stomach, then she opened her mouth, and let out a big burp.

BBUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPP!

Berri smiled. "Good one, girl!" she said.

"Thank you!" said Jugga, then she let out another burp followed by more burps.

BBRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP...BBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP...BBBRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!

Berri and Jugga were both letting out a godly amount of gas! They were both a couple of farting queens! Conker was highly embarrassed by this. "Oh man, what the hell are you two doing this for?" said Conker.

"I'm getting you back for blowing me off, you bastard!" Berri teased, grinning sinisterly as she aimed her big butt at him.

Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffppppvbbbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfsfsfsfsfsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...

Berri was releasing the smelliest silent but deadly anyone in the bar has ever smelled! It knocked out many of the guys in the bar, and killed a few of them, yes killed them! But Conker was ok and Berri and Jugga were only more aroused and hornier from the super amount of stink in the bar. It lasted for 2 minutes.

Aroused by this, Jugga moaned and couldn't help but hold in a silent but deadly fart herself! While she let out a silent fart that was twice as stinky at Berri's, she jumped off the table and got onto Berri's table. She then burped directly in Berri's face. Her burp blew Berri's hair back. Berri loved every second of it.

BBBRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP!

It was over 3 minutes long! What a burp! What a woman! Berri then said "Like...oh...god...yes!" Then something else happened. Berri was so aroused that she actually peed herself. Yellow urine poured out of her bladder and onto the table. Jugga smiled as she noticed that Berri was releasing a long stream of piss from her amazing bladder. It was almost endless!

Just seeing this caused Jugga to feel pressure in her bladder. She had to pee. She had to pee really badly. "Jugga can pee too!" Jugga said and she then bent backwards, showing off her bladder and releasing a stream of urine into the crowd. Berri did the same. "Ok ok I get it I'm sorry I won't blow you off again!" Conker said, feeling more embarrassed than ever, the two girls he loved both being nasty just to punish him. "Of course you won't, you little furry rodent!" Berri said evilly and aimed her endless stream of piss at him.

"Hey, watch this!" said Jugga as she squeezed her boobs, milk coming out of them, then Berri doing the same as they laughed while pissing and squirting milk on each other. Every few seconds they would let out big burps and big farts.

PPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPRPRPRRRRRRTTT!

BBRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!

BOOOOOAAARRRRPPPTTT... FRUP...FRUUUUUPPP...PFFFFFTTT...BBBFFFFFFTTTT...PFFFFTTT...PPPPPRRRRTTTTT...SSSSLLLUUUUURRRRRTTT...BOOOOAAARRTTT...FRRRREEEEEPPPP...PPPPPRRRRTTT...POOOOOOOOTTT...POOT...POOT...BBBBBRRRRRRTTTTT...PHHBBBTTTTT...FRRRP...PHBBBTTT...BOOOOFFFTT...PPPRRRRRTTT...PPPPRRRRTTT...BMMMFFFFTT...PPPPHHHBBBBTTT..

BBBBBBMMMMFFFTT...PPPPPRRRRRTTTTT...BBBBBBBMMMMNFFFTTT...BBBMMMFFTTT...BBBBBRRRRRMMMMPPPPTTT...FRUP...FUP...BBBRRRMMMFFFTT...BRRT...FFFFFRRRRRRUUUUUPPPP...BBBBBMMMMMMPPPPPTTTT...BBBBBRRRREEEEEEPPPPPTTTT...BBBRRRRTT...BBBRRRRMMMPPPTT...

FFFFFRRRRUUUUUUUUPPPPP...BBBRRTTT...SSSSSLLLLUUUURRRRRRTTTTTTT...SSSSSPPPPHHHHBBBBBTTTT...BBBRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPTTT...BBBBBMMMMMFFFFTTT...BOOOMMMMFFFFTTT...FUP...FUP...BRRRAPPT...PPPPFFFFTTT...HISSSSSPPPPPHHHHHHBBBBBBTTTTTTT...FRUP...BRRT...POOT...BRRT...

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPP...PPPPRRRRTTT...BRRRRRRTTTT...PHBBBTTT...FFFFFFFRRRRRRUUUUPPPPP...POOT...POOT...FFFFRRRRRMMMMPPPPTTT...PPPPPRRRRRRTTTTT...BBBBBBMMMMMMMFFFTTT...FFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOORRRRPPPP...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTTTT...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...

PFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT...FFFFFRRRRRMMMMMMMMNPPPPPPTTTTTT...SSSSSSSPPPPPPLLLLLLLOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCHHHHHPPPPPPTTTT...PPHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB...VVVVVLLLLLLLIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHOOOOOOPPPPHHHHH...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT

PPRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEPPP...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSPPPPBLBBLBLBLBLBLBLBBLBBLBLBLPPPRRRRTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTT...

BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPBBLLOOOOOSSSSHHH...FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBLBLBLBLBLLBLBLBLBBBBBB...BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPBBLLOOOOOSSSSHHH...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...

VVVVVRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Over 1000 farts and burps erupted from each of the two gassy girls! They were also squirting and peeing at the same time for the last hour or so. The entire bar was filled with piss and milk. Everyone else was unconscious. Even Conker. "Oh, so now everyone's out huh? Time for the grand finale then!" said Berri as she and Jugga both stopped burping, farting, peeing and squirting.

"That's right!" said Jugga, then she did something new. She made herself grow. She made herself grow to be 50 feet tall again! The roof was destroyed and Jugga's naked body stuck out. Berri could see Jugga's huge butt and vagina from underneath. Then, she did it. She unleashed a large stream of pee from her bottomless bladder that washed out the entire bar. At the same time, she let out big burps and bigger farts that shook the entire planet to the point where the entire planet was stinky! But she eventually stopped herself from peeing after the entire bar was destroyed from it.

BBBURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!

PPPRRRRBRBBBBBBBBFBFBRBRBRBRBRBBFBRRBBRBRBRRRRRFFFFFPFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRPRPRRBBBBSSSSSPSPFPFFFFFFFFFTTTT!

Then Berri blacked out, and the next day she woke up in her bed. Everything was back to normal, except now Conker would never hold up his girlfriend again, or shit like last night would happen. "Best...night...ever...!" said Berri.


End file.
